The Complete A-Hole Who Stole Christmas
Quotes Who Killed The Mall Santa? Barbara: Holy shit, whoever did this really hates Christmas. Jocelyn: Or maybe someone who is ranked number 1 on Santa's naughty list. Jessie: Could be the Anti-Santa. Barbara: Jess, that's bullshit. Jessie: Well there's an Anti-Christ, there must be an Anti-Santa. Eileen: I just got back from the mall and I found this blue glove where the mall Santa was murdered. (everyone gasps) Ciara: So an elf did this? Eileen: Or maybe someone dressed as an elf. Christmas Day Gone Wrong Diane: Breaking news on Christmas Day, everyone around the world have looked under their trees to find out that no-one has received any presents. Could it be that the real Santa was murdered? Ciara: Oh my god, I think that mall Santa was the real Santa. Alexia: Yeah, I sat on his lap 2 weeks ago and at one point I pulled his beard and it didn't come off. Ciara: I wonder who did it? Alexia: Well Chaim must have done it because he doesn't celebrate Christmas. Ciara: It does sound a bit offensive like blaming Jocelyn for a recent car accident. 15 minutes later... Barbara: There you are, Chaim! Why did you kill Santa? Chaim: What? How did you guys find me? Ciara: Jocelyn told us that she eats here once or twice a week. Barbara: We think you killed the mall Santa because of your religion. Chaim: What? That's bullshit, how could I even do that? I haven't set foot into Hollywood Shopping Centre since October. Barbara: Hmm... I'm going to ask my dad if I can watch the video of the murder. Ok, So It Wasn't Chaim Barbara: Let's see, December 22, 2014. Play (Barbara watches the footage and gasps) Barbara: Oh my gosh, this means Chaim can't be the killer. The character base on the killer was Duncan, not Alejandro. (dials Chaim's number) Hello, Chaim. I just saw the surveillance video of the day the mall Santa was murdered and I found out that you didn't do it. Chaim: Whew, thank god. Barbara: Sorry for blaming you and sorry for wasting your time. Chaim: That's ok. Happy Holidays! Time To Reveal the Killer Barbara: Dad, I just watched the surveillance video of the murder of a mall Santa and guess who did it? Hyden: Was it Chaim? Barbara: No, it's this out-of-control rebel Kevin Dermott. He's been hating Christmas and all other holidays so much, he just wants to ruin it for everyone else. Hyden: Holy shit, that's also the guy who TP'd our Summer home! I'm calling all units to arrest Kevin. Do you by the way have his address? Barbara: No, but he was wearing a black shirt and had a red Mohawk. 25 minutes later... Hyden: Kevin Dermott, you're under arrest for the murder of a mall Santa! Come out with your hands up! Kevin: Fat fucking chance, piggies! (makes pig noises) Hyden: This could take a while. 15 minutes later... Kevin: So you're really going to take me to McDonald's? Cop 1: Nope, the only place you're going is juvie. Enjoy your final year in high school in prison! Kevin: What, no! You're fucking kidding me. (Barbara blows a raspberry) Trivia Gallery Kevin Arrested.png|Kevin gets arrested for killing a mall Santa Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes